pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Porygon
/ |dexsinnoh= |evointo=Porygon2 |gen=Generation I |species=Virtual Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=0.8 m |imheight=2'07" |metweight=36.5 kg |imweight=80.5 lbs. |ability=Trace Download |dw=Analytic |color=Pink |egg1=Mineral |body=07 |evo= }} Porygon (Japanese: ポリゴン Porigon) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Porygon is a Virtual Pokémon. It is based on early 3D animation models, and is thus created completely out of polygons. The various parts of Porygon's body are colored red, white, and blue. Its eyes are in the shape of hexagons. Special abilities Porygon can have the ability Trace or the ability Download. Trace copies the opponent's ability. Download increases Porygon's Attack or Special Attack depending on the opponent's defenses. It is the first artificial Pokémon, created by scientists at the Silph Co. company. Evolution Porygon is able to evolve into Porygon2, though only through Trade while holding the Up-Grade item, and then into Porygon-Z while holding the Dubious Disc while being traded. Game info Game locations |redblue=Rocket Game Corner |rbrarity=Unlimited |yellow=Rocket Game Corner |yrarity=Unlimited |goldsilver=Rocket Game Corner |gsrarity=Unlimited |crystal=Rocket Game Corner |crarity=Unlimited |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Rocket Game Corner |frlgrarity=Unlimited |diamondpearl=Trophy Garden (After National Pokédex is obtained) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Veilstone City |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Rocket Game Corner |hgssrarity=Unlimited |blackwhite=White Forest (White only) |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=A Pokémon that consists entirely of programming code. Capable of moving freely in cyberspace. |yellow=The only Pokémon people anticipate can fly into space. None has managed the feat yet, however. |gold=It is a manmade Pokémon. Since it doesn't breathe, people are eager to try it in any environment. |silver=A manmade Pokémon that came about as a result of research. It is programmed with only basic motions. |crystal=An artificial Pokémon created due to extensive research, it can perform only what is in its program. |ruby=Porygon is capable of reverting itself entirely back to program data and entering cyberspace. This Pokémon is copy-protected so it cannot be duplicated by copying. |sapphire=Porygon is capable of reverting itself entirely back to program data and entering cyberspace. This Pokémon is copy-protected so it cannot be duplicated by copying. |emerald=It is capable of reverting itself entirely back to program data in order to enter cyberspace. A Porygon is copy-protected so it cannot be duplicated. |firered=Using the most advanced technologies, scientists finally succeeded in making the first artificial Pokémon. |leafgreen=A Pokémon that consists entirely of programming code. Capable of moving freely in cyberspace. |diamond=The world's first artificially created Pokémon. It can travel through electronic space. |pearl=The world's first artificially created Pokémon. It can travel through electronic space. |platinum=A man-made Pokémon created using advanced scientific means. It can move freely in cyberspace. |heartgold=It is a manmade Pokémon. Since it doesn't breathe, people are eager to try it in any environment. |soulsilver=A manmade Pokémon that came about as a result of research. It is programmed with only basic motions. |black=A man-made Pokémon created using advanced scientific means. It can move freely in cyberspace. |white=A man-made Pokémon created using advanced scientific means. It can move freely in cyberspace. |black 2=A man-made Pokémon created using advanced scientific means. It can move freely in cyberspace. |white 2=A man-made Pokémon created using advanced scientific means. It can move freely in cyberspace. |x=A man-made Pokémon that came about as a result of research. It is programmed with only basic motions. |y=A Pokémon that consists entirely of programming code. It is capable of moving freely in cyberspace.}} Appearances Anime Porygon appeared in one of the most well known banned Pokémon episodes, Electric Soldier Porygon, which has hospitalized nearly 700 Japanese children due to flashing red and blue strobes causing them to have seizures. Due to the happened hiatus, the show skipped 4 months after the episode and it was never aired outside of Japan. However, it is available at YouTube (Watch at your own risk). It is based on an electronic system operator, and teleports with Ash, Misty, and Brock. Trivia *Due to the episode, "Electric Soldier Porygon", which caused 685 Japanese children to have epileptic seizures, Porygon has never had another appearance in the anime or in any film adaptation of the series, except for one brief cameo appearance at the beginning of the 2002 movie, Pokémon Heroes, and neither have its evolutions, Porygon2 and Porygon-Z, in an effort to block the traumatizing event from the minds of viewers even though it was Pikachu that one that caused the seizures with his Thunderbolt. **Porygon made a cameo in the episode A Way Off Day Off in the Orange Islands series as a "Who's That Pokémon?" clip. *Porygon is the only Pokémon that can be evolved through trading twice. *Porygon's evolution line is the only evolution line to have the Basic Pokémon's name throughout the whole line. Etymology Porygon is a pun on the mathematical term, "polygon". Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon